A Lucky Little Spark Lucky's Legend
by Lucky-Day
Summary: A new girl named Lucky comes to visit the Teen Titans! She's Starfire's old friend! Some people like her, but other's are wary! Is she good enough to stay? And why does she disappear for hours at a time? Please review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Prologue_:** _The Teen Titans meet a new girl... or as Starfire calls her, an "old" friend._

* * *

It was four o'clock P.M. when the Teen Titans staggered home after stopping the Hive students, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, from stealing precious diamonds from the local jewelry store for the third time in a day.

"Man! When will those guys learn that they'll always be taken down by the Teen Titans?" asked Beast Boy as he yawned and stretched out on the couch.

"I'm dead tired! I'm going to go recharge my batteries before dinner. Any way, whose turn is it to cook dinner?" asked a tired Cyborg as he yawned and headed for his room.

"Hey, if you guys are tired, I could just order take out! I know a great Chinese restaurant just down the block!" suggested Terra as she flopped onto the couch next to Beast Boy, who was already snoring.

"Okay. We'll order later. Let's all get some rest before dinner," said Robin as he walked over to his room with Raven and Terra behind him trying to drag Beast Boy off the couch.

"Rest well my friends!" Starfire cheerfully exclaimed as she shut her door.

It was six o'clock when Starfire woke up, and she smelled the delightful aroma of a delicious Chinese meal. She jumped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen.

"Oh, friends! What an extraordinary Chinese dinner! Where did you..." Starfire gasped as she saw a person cooking on their stove.

"Oh! Hello Starfire! It's been a long time since I last saw you!" said a voice with a smile as the girl turned around.

The figure was 5'2'' and had long black hair with natural brown highlights. She wore a light blue tank top with a pair of stonewashed capris. Strapped on her back was a silver flute, and hanging on her belt were bombs and lots of spy equipment. On her shoulder sat a small orange cat with blue glowing eyes. The girl smiled, and Starfire screamed with joy.

"Freeze! We've got you surrounded! Don't try to escape or try to hurt Starfire because you'll really regret it!" shouted Robin as the other Titans surrounded Starfire and the new girl.

* * *

This is my prologue! Please review! I know it's weird! Any way, if you want this story to make some sense, also read the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's story with the name SparkNight as the author! It'll make more sense if you read them together! 


	2. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 1_**: _The Titans meet the new girl, Lucky! _

* * *

"Friends! This is my very old friend, Lucky! She comes from the city of Rosendale! She is kind, unselfish, and a great fighter! Please do not hurt her!" Starfire exclaimed as the new girl hid behind her.

"Star! If she's so 'innocent', then how did she hack through my security system, which, must I remind you, was made by me??!!??" yelled Cyborg at the top of his lungs.

"I came in through the sunroof after you guys got home," the girl replied, which was answered with glares from all of the Titans. "What!?! It was unlocked," she said sheepishly.

"Hey, what is the EXXXCELLLLENT (excellent) smell?! Did you guys pick up any tofu entrees while you ordered? asked Beast Boy as he walked into the kitchen. "You all know I'm a vegetarian...Okay, why are you all about to attack Star, and why is there a girl hiding behind her?"

"That girl is an intruder!" hissed Raven as she was about to attack. (If Cyborg hadn't restrained her, who knows what might have happened!)

"Is her name Lucky?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know her!!??" exclaimed the other Titans, crowding around him is suspense.

"No, her shirt says 'Lucky 12', so I guessed," answered the changeling as the others sighed and fell over.

"Okay, so if she's not a bad guy, then who is she?" asked Terra as she walked over to look at the girl.

"I'm just an old friend of Starfire! I popped in to visit, and I just wanted to know if I could stay for the night before I head out again!" said Lucky, the new girl.

"Well... you can stay for the night, I guess..." said Robin before Starfire burst out in 'Thank Yous' to him.

"I know how it feels like to move around all the time. Feel right at home in the Today Tower! I got use to it," reassured Terra as she put her hand on Lucky's shoulder and grinned.

"I didn't know if you guys liked Chinese food, but I cooked some. Dig in!" Lucky said as she placed the eight entrees on the table.

After eating the awesome Chinese meal, the Titans all went over to the living room to relax and just chat. As Lucky was telling them about how she came, her cell phone went off.

"Excuse me for a moment," asked Lucky as she headed toward the door leading to the Titan's room.

"Yah, no, where are you? Uh huh, I see, well, I'm bunking at the Titans tonight, but I'll try to meet you in the morning. Oh yah, you don't come out during the day. Oh? Okay, meet you at Jump City's coffee shop on Maple Street. Three past four. Okay, see ya later!" said Lucky as she flipped close her phone and head back toward the Titans, who all stared her closely.

"Well, I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to bed. Uh... where do you sleep Starfire?" Lucky asked awkwardly as the other Titans studied her face.

"Follow me friend. I've put in another bed for you! I hope you enjoy it!" Starfire said as the small Asian girl followed the red head to her room.

"Wait! There's training tomorrow at nine o'clock tomorrow. I want to see what you can do," called Robin behind the girls. Lucky waved a hand to show him that she knew.

"Well, Lucky seems friendly enough. I like her cooking ability!" said Terra as she sat next to Beast Boy on the couch.

"She's cool and all, but she does seem kinda suspicious..." said Cyborg as Raven sat next to him, steaming up in rage.

"You guys are going to let a complete stranger sleep in our tower?!? I don't believe it!" yelled Raven as she blew up next to Cyborg, who tried to calm her down.

"Chill, Raven! It's okay! She's a friend!" said Cyborg to Raven. Raven glared at him, and three light bulbs broke and the T.V. screen cracked.

"It's cool Raven, chill. We'll see her abilities soon. Now, lets all get some rest for tomorrow's training," said Robin as he got off the couch. "I'll go see how our guest is doing."

Robin, the boy wonder, walked over to Starfire's room, and heard Starfire laugh as Lucky told her a funny joke.

"Jeez, I can tell better jokes then that!" protested Beast Boy as all the Titans were suddenly crowded around the door.

"Be quiet! We don't want them to hear!" whispered Terra as Cyborg stepped on Raven's cape, causing her to pop another light bulb.

"Hear what my friends?" questioned Starfire as she opened her door, causing all the Titans to jump back

"Uh, nothing Star!" they all said together, all smiling innocently

"Well then, good night. Sleep well!" said the alien girl as she shut her door with a puzzled look on her face

"I'm getting a bad feeling," warned Raven as the rest of the Titans walked to their rooms.

"Or either your just cranky and tired. Just go get some rest," said Cyborg as he pushed a protesting Raven to her room.

It was three in the morning when Lucky left Starfire's room. The alien was still sleeping, so she just left a note on her bed, left the room quietly, and walked toward the roof of the 'T Tower'. It was still dark, but as Lucky flew over toward a tiny island out in the ocean, she took out her flute and played a sweet but sorrow song. As she played, the sun slowly rose up and glinted off of her polished silver flute. Suddenly, a sun ray flew toward her face and formed a crown around her head. It spun around her gracefully and slowly. Then, as Lucky slowly ended her song, the sun had risen just above the horizon, and the Asian girl felt satisfied and renewed.

"Well, I guess its time to meet her," mumbled the small, yet mysterious Asian girl as she flew off to meet someone at the coffee shop on Maple Street.

Starfire stretched out. It was six o'clock when she woke up. She saw the bed of her friend and giggled.

"Good morning friend! The sun is up and you should be too... Lucky? Where are you?" exclaimed the surprised girl as she found the bed empty and only a note quickly scribbled and left on Lucky's bed.

"Lucky!!! Where are you?!!?" yelled Starfire through the whole tower, running into every room and searching every hiding place the Asian girl could have hidden.

"Star! What is it?" asked a frightened Robin as the others all jumped out of bed.

"Lucky is... Lucky is gone!" gasped Starfire before bursting out in tears.

* * *

This is the first chapter of my story. Please Review! Any way, this story is connected with the story under the Ninja Turtles, under my name; SparkNight. The mysterious Lucky is very... mysterious. Well, stay tuned for my other chapters! Why don't you read my other story? It might make this story make some sense! 


	3. A Little Note

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 2_**: _Lucky is gone, and the Titans are looking for her. _

* * *

"I told you she would leave us!" said Raven as everyone searched the building. She popped a bunch of high tech stuff in Cyborg's room.

"Calm down Raven!" yelled Cyborg. "You're messing up all of my stuff!" He grabbed her and shook her up and down until she had iced her anger. The rest of the Titans all gathered in the living room.

"Robin and I have looked everywhere in the tower! We have not located her!" said Starfire, her lips trembling. A person coughed.

"Lucky!" yelled Starfire hopefully, only to see Terra and Beast Boy standing in the door.

Beast Boy held out a note. "She left this on her bed. I think it's a note."

Starfire took it and read it aloud. Everyone paid attention closely, trying to find any hidden clues.

_To Starfire:_

_Hey! Sorry I left so early in the morning. I like feeling the rising sun in my face. Any way, I have to tell you that I'll be out for a few hours, but I'll be back at nine. Any way, I made some pancakes for you guys, and fresh squeezed orange juice. And, of course, I made some scrambled eggs and a scrambled tofu dish I know Beast Boy will like. Well, see ya later!!! _

_Best wishes,_

_Lucky _

_P.S. Tell Raven I'm the Angel of the Angel or Devil and the Ying of the Yin and Yang. My twin is... Whoops! Not going to say more! Bye!_

"So, she has a twin?" said Beast Boy as the team sat down for the breakfast. They all sat down to eat, but all Raven could have for breakfast was a cup of herbal tea. She shook a little, and Cyborg waved a piece of sausage in front of her face.

"Hello? Raven? You listening to me?" said Cyborg, watching her. Raven was very calm now, but now and then, the lights would flicker on and off.

"She's not the only one! Lucky has a twin sister! If she's the Angel, then her twin's the Devil! And if she's the Yin, then her twin's the Yang! Now I see. She's not the evil one, her sister is!" said Raven, jumping up. The light popped and the Titans all stared at her.

"I'll go fix the fuse," said Cyborg, finishing his breakfast and setting his plate in the sink. The other Titan all soon finished and they put their dishes away. Robin and Starfire did the dishes, and Terra and Beast Boy went to go give Cyborg a hand. Raven just sat at the table, and then jumped up. She ran into her room and slammed the door. Star and Robin looked at her, shrugged their shoulders, and went back to washing the dishes. When they were down, they sat on the couch.

"So, how did you know Lucky?" said Robin, trying to look at her without making her feel like she was being asked too many questions.

"One day, some of Slade's robots came after me when I was getting some flowers. All of a sudden, the sun became very bright, and there levitated a girl! She was just a normal Asian girl, but she was floating, and before she took on the robots, she created a strange sign, and chanted some words. Then, she flared up, and the robots all melted. Then, she helped me up and sent me home, but not before blessing me with that sign on my forehead. Then, I was at the door of the tower."

Robin listened to the story, and stared at Starfire. She looked at him blankly, then stood up off the couch and walked to her room. Robin thought, "This doesn't make sense. If Lucky is Asian, then where did she get those powers? Wait there are different elements in Chinese life. That's it!" Robin ran to his room and jumped into his computer seat and started searching the web for some information. Terra, Cyborg, and Beast Boy got back to the living room, only to find that everyone was gone.

"Okay, is it just me, or did everyone just vanish?" said Beast Boy, as the three looked around, scratching their heads. Then, the lights flickered on an off, and then all turned off.

"Great! Now I have to go fix the fuse again!" yelled Cyborg as the three headed down into the basement again.

_In Jump City, on Maple Street, at it's coffee shop..._

Lucky landed softly and stood in front of the coffee shop. It was dark and hidden from the world. As she pushed open the doors and walked in, she sat down in Booth 12, and didn't have to wait long. A figure walked in and sat down across from her.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm not feeling so we lately," said the person. Lucky smiled.

"No, it's okay. Well, want to catch up on the past?" suggested Lucky in a cheerful voice. The figure grinned its sparkling smile in the dark.

"Sure, but we'll need some light."

"My pleasure," said Lucky saying a few words in Chinese and causing their booth to fill with light.

"Now," said the shadowed figure, "Let's talk."

* * *

Well, Chapter 2!!! Please review!!! I know it sucks, but I tried!!!

(P.S. A story under the Ninja Turtles, called _A Lucky Little Spark Spark's Saga,_ can clear up some clouds. Well, happy reading! I might not update so often. My computer got a virus, and I've got school.

Please reivew! 


	4. Robot Jinx vs the defenseless Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 4_**: _Lucky goes on the Titans training course against a robot Jinx. Will she survive?_

* * *

Lucky stood on her side, and Jinx stared at her. Then, Jinx sprinted forward fifty yards, and the ground behind her rose up with her pink waves. Lucky just stood there looking at her, and as Jinx threw her hand out, Lucky brightened with a shiny aura around her and suddenly, as Jinx swung her arm; Lucky disappeared and appeared behind her. Lucky threw her fist at Jinx, and the fiery glow of the fist sent the robot sprawling. The rest of the Titans looked on.

"Why isn't Lucky's fire melting the robot?" questioned Starfire as they all stared as Lucky attacked the robot with many fireballs (actually sun bolts, but...) that flared and pounded the robot. Jinx tried to retaliate, but Lucky flipped backwards and quickly sprinted to the end of the course. Then, she turned around and taunted the robot to come and attack.

"Because the robot is made to be just like the villain, so Lucky can't burn Jinx," explained Cyborg as he and Raven sat on a boulder, watching Lucky. Suddenly, Beast Boy ran over to Robin and whispered to him, "Make the level of difficulty higher."

Robin turned it to "7," and the panting Jinx quickly stood up and threw pink waves at the ground, causing it to break. Lucky calmly jumped of the ground and a board of fire was created beneath her feet. She surfed toward Jinx and leapt of the board, doing a double flip before planting a firm, super sonic, fiery kick at Jinx's back. Lucky stood near the panting Jinx, and then, Jinx quickly grabbed Lucky's foot. All around Jinx was a wall of fire that burst out of nowhere, but the robot Jinx jumped out of the ring of fire and kicked Lucky. Lucky crumbled, and Starfire, Terra, and Raven gasped. But then Lucky jumped back and kicked Jinx in the chin before going into a back flip. She withdrew a few bombs and threw them at the running Jinx. All around Jinx exploded lava bursts.

Then Lucky concentrated and yelled, "Earth!" and the ground shook on the course. Then, as Jinx recovered, and ran forward, Lucky used all of her strength and the ground split, Between Jinx and Lucky a rift with a river of lava divided them. The other Titans gasped. Jinx seemed unconcerned (being a robot) and prepared to jump. Lucky chanted, "Fire! Rise up and help your sister!" The lava rose, and brilliant fire rose from the rift. But Lucky wasn't done there.

"Sun and Metal combine!!" Lucky screamed, and she was lifted up into the sky. Her body became a bright ray from the sun, and the Titans shielded their eyes, and when the light vanished, the saw a new Lucky. She had on a sleek metal helmet with a sun symbol on it, and on her knees and elbows were metal plates. Her clothes, now completely silver with flares of red, orange, and yellow, were light as feathers but strong as steel. And around her neck, a bright sun symbol glowed with a Yin sign next to it. She withdrew her flute, which was polished silver with touches of the brilliant sun gleaming in it. Lucky yelled, "Earth, Sun, Fire, and Metal, combine!" Her fire board returned and she leapt onto it, rising off the ground. Then as Jinx managed to cross the rift, she played a peppy and fiery Chinese tune. All around Jinx, the earth cracked and fire danced around the confused robot. Then, Lucky quickly put her flute away in its case and leapt of the fire board that floated thirty feet of the ground. The Titans looked at her crazy dive. Lucky's suit, gleamed with the Sun's ferocity, began to glow, and then Lucky yelled, "I take this for Yin and for the Sun!" She dived in onto the Jinx and punched it hard. The robot exploded, and the Titans watched the smoke lift, and among the rubble stood the successful Asian girl. Lucky bowed at the surprised Titans. They all looked at the control, and they saw Robin had put it on "10". Lucky walked toward Starfire. Starfire stared at the small, but strong Asian girl.

"Well, your time is two minutes and twenty-two seconds! Nice record, by the way!" said Cyborg. Lucky's face gleamed with hard work, and she smiled.

"Thank you. I think I'll go to the lake. I need to meditate," said the girl as she brushed pass the other Titans.

"Wow," said Terra and Beast Boy, who were shocked at how a tiny girl could do so much. Everyone watched her go off. Then Raven appeared before her.

"You're not done yet. You need to complete all five of the training courses before you are done," said Raven, this time in a warmer voice. Lucky smiled and walked back to the group. She stepped onto the platform again, and was sent against Cinderblock and Gizmo. In one minute she successfully damaged the robots, and during the speed and reflex course, she was very quick and alert. It was nighttime by the time the Titans were done with their training course. All the Titans liked Lucky, who looked happy and cheerful. After another great Chinese meal prepared by Lucky, she went outside and called Spark.

"Hey, it's me! I just defeated three fake bad guys today using my powers. Say, when can we meet? I think I'll reveal you to the Titans. We could show them all that we got!" She listened and nodded her head. "Sure, we'll meet again at the coffee shop. Bye!"

Lucky shut off her cell phone and looked at the calm waves. She took out her flute and played a slow, but peaceful song. She looked around, and sensed a presence. But it was only Sunny (her cat), coming back with news. Lucky listened to the cat jabber away, and though for a while. Then, she stood up. But she didn't know that two eyes were watching her. One of the eyes was green and happy, while the other pair was evil and thoughtful. Lucky turned around and headed inside. The evil eyes chuckled and said, "Soon, you may become my new apprentice, Lucky."

Starfire had hidden and watched her friend. She had heard the conversation, and decided to follow Lucky in the morning. Starfire quickly flew to her room, and had gone to bed at six o' clock. Lucky silently entered and put down her stuff. She looked at her friend and said, "Good Night Starfire." Lucky flew into a deep sleep.

At two a.m., Lucky woke up and brushed up. She quickly loaded her equipment and left a note for Starfire. Then, while the moon still gleamed, she played a soft melody, and the sun rose a little, but fell down again. Lucky jumped up onto her fire board and quietly flew to the coffee shop. Unknown to her, Starfire was following her, and carefully flew after her. When they reached the quiet , but dark coffee shop, it was three o'clock. Lucky walked into stall twelve and sat down. Starfire flew in and sat down in stall eight across from it. Moments later, footsteps quickly entered the room without a sound, and a voice said, "Hello Lucky." The voice was dark and mysterious, and jut as it continued to speak, Starfire threw open the curtain and held her glowing green palm at the enemy.

"Stop! If you dare to hurt my friend, I will be forced to hurt you too!"

The figure laughed. "We'll see about that!" She drew her twin sais and grinned her gleaming smile that brightened the darkness.

* * *

Well, a pretty okay chapter 4! I'm working on it!!! Any way, I can't update very frequently because my computer caught a virus and I rebooted the whole computer! (I couldn't save my files!)

Hint of the day: Save on floppy disks.


	5. The Bloody Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 5:_**: _Starfire meets Lucky's younger twin, Spark. Will it be happy, or bloody?_

* * *

Starfire aimed a bright green light at the shadowed person, who calmly flipped over and jumped toward Starfire. No matter how many star bolts Starfire threw at the shadowed figure, the twin sais would block it, causing the room to light up. Sparks flew everywhere, and Starfire quickly moved next to Lucky.

"Come quickly Lucky! We must leave this stranger alone!" urged Starfire. Lucky sighed and looked at Starfire. The shadowed figure stood behind her, smiling her sparkling smile that brightened the room.

"This is Spark, my younger twin sister. We have been meeting for a while," said Lucky to Starfire, who gasped and compared the twins.

"No! She is not your twin! You are light and good, while she is dark and evil!" stammered Starfire, who stared at the two girls. The shadowed figure walked into the light. She smiled and stuck out her hand, which Starfire shook.

"Hi, I'm Spark. It is very nice to meet you," said Spark with her best manners. Starfire grinned, and Spark expressed her soreness for keeping Lucky for so long.

"But allow me to talk to her for another hour, and I shall walk home with her. I would like to meet the Teen Titans, especially Raven. She's one dark girl!" said Spark, laughing. Starfire glanced at Lucky, who was grinning. Lucky whispered something in Star's ear, and the alien nodded.

"Then I shall leave you to your talking. Good bye Lucky and Spark!" said Starfire before leaving the room. A red motorcycle zoomed down the road, but Starfire paid no attention to it. She was remembering the words Lucky had whispered into her ear.

"Don't tell any of the Titans about Spark. I want to introduce her myself."

_In the "T" Tower..._

"Titans! Where's Starfire and Lucky?" yelled Robin, searching everywhere for them. Raven floated in with Cyborg and said, "She's not in the basement." Beast Boy and Terra walked in. "They're not on the roof!"

"Who is not on the roof?" asked a surprised Starfire as she walked in. Robin and the other Titans jumped at her and asked, "Where's Lucky?" Starfire grinned.

"She is somewhere talking to someone," said the alien simply, and went to cook a Tamaranian feast to welcome a new friend. The other Titans though long and hard for the rest of the day, trying to guess where Lucky could be.

It was six o clock when they saw the small Asian girl walk in. She was smiling, and in the shadows walked another figure. The Titans looked at her, and Starfire ran up to her.

"Welcome Lucky's twin, Sparky, to the Titans Tower!" greeted the alien girl, who shook the shadow's hand. The Titans stared at the shadow, which began to talk.

"How nice to see you again. And my name's Spark," corrected Lucky's twin. Lucky smiled at the Titans, who all wanted to know who the shadow was.

"This is Spark, my twin sister! She has just come from a terrible battle, and I brought her here to show you guys!" announced Lucky. The shadow grinned its sparkly smiled that brightened the darkness. Terra approached the shadow and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Spark!" said Terra cheerfully. The shadow stuck out her hand and shook it firmly. Then, the figure stepped out of the dark. The Titans saw her fully loaded belt and back, and saw her bronze tanned face. Terra gasped when she saw the two long knife cuts on the girl's cheek.

"You've been cut," she stammered, backing away to Beast Boy. The figure grinned, and drew two fingers over the knife cuts.

"Just a mere scratch." She stared at the team threw her dark sunglasses and adjusted her backwards cap. The team stared at Lucky and Spark, seeing the amazing difference between them.

Spark was a little taller then Lucky, and her skin was bronze and dark. Her clothes were all very dark blue, and she was fully loaded with lethal hand-to-hand weapons. Her pigtails were long and jet black, with dark brown highlights, while Lucky had jet black hair with lighter brown highlights.

Spark shifted under their glares, and returned to the shadows. Lucky asked where Spark could stay and sleep for the night.

"Couch is fine for me. That's where I usually sleep," said Spark. After dinner, Spark and Lucky went outside to talk. Unknown to them, the pair of evil eyes stared at them.

"So Lucky, I shall be receiving two apprentices," said the evil figure.

A ball of fire and sharp wind waved through his mind. _"Not in your life time! Show up now, and maybe we'll fight easy on you!"_ said two voices. Slade stepped out into the open, and Lucky and Spark stood poised on the Titans roof top. Below, the Titans heard a an evil chuckle and ran up the steps. They all saw Slade.

"Slade! Stop! You won't get away this time!" yelled Robin as the Titans charged. But a wall of wind stopped them.

"No. It is a battle for Lucky and me, and that's the way we want it," said Spark, who withdrew her twin kantana swords. Lucky stood still.

"A Lucky Little Spark, go!" yelled both of them in unision. The twins turned their backs to Slade, who laughed.

"Silly girls. You'll never beat me!" Slade charged at the girls with his Bo staff out and threw it at Lucky and Spark like a twirling baton.

"No!" yelled Starfire.

* * *

Well, my really bad chapter 5! Please review!!!! And please my twin's story under Ninja Turtles!!!! Well, updating soon!(Like, after my five exams!) 


	6. Slade vs A Lucky Little Spark

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own _A Lucky Little Spark_.

**_Chapter 6:_**: _Slade v.s. A Lucky Little Spark… with their backs turned to him?_

* * *

The Titans helplessly watched as the baton whirled at them. Just as it was about to hit them, two lightning swishes and Spark's twin kantana swords cut the Bo staff in half. Lucky picked the two pieces up and melted it in her hands. Slade cursed, but withdrew another Bo staff. This time, Spark withdrew a wooden one, while Lucky also did.

"Ha! Your wooden ones shall not last against my metal one!" said Slade. Spark leapt forward and attacked Slade, who whacked at her. She lightly flipped away, and he tried to hit her. He whacked her legs, but she still grinned, because Lucky threw a fireball at Slade, causing him to fall down. They returned to their positions and stared at the fallen Slade.

"Hah, that is nothing compared to what I'm going to do next!" bellowed Slade as he jumped down and hit the floor with much force. Spark and Lucky jumped back, and Spark jumped forward with her twin kantana swords and hit Slade with everything she had. She sliced at his suit and his mask until there were many tears. Slade kicked her, which sent her sliding across the Titans roof. She was right next to the edge, and Slade put a foot on her throat.

"One down, one to go," he said, and kicked her over. Spark grinned as she flipped through the air. The Titans gasped. From behind, Lucky had taken out five bombs, and she threw hem at Slade, causing a ring of fire to circle him. He stood in the ring, and then saw Lucky and Spark stand in front of him. He cursed, but jumped out of the ring of fire. He stared at Lucky and Spark.

"Now!" they both yelled, and flipped back and forth in a circle around Slade. Smoke rose, and a fierce wind blew. When the dust settled, Slade yelled, "No!"

In front of him, Spark and Lucky had transformed. Spark wore a black ninja suit with a white belt still equipped with her weapons. She had on a black headband, and her hair was now in a ponytail. On the back of her shirt, it had Yin on it in Chinese characters. Lucky had on a white ninja suit with a black belt. Her headband was white, and her long hair had been pulled into a ponytail. Her shirt back said Yang in Chinese. She still had her flute on her back, and she stood menacingly. Spark peered through her slim sunglasses, and grinned, while Lucky laughed. They stood in front of Slade.

"Remember us? We always appeared when you wanted to take something or murder someone," said Lucky in a low, scary voice. They stood still, and fire started to explode. Starfire hid behind Robin, and Terra hugged Beast Boy. Raven stood next to Cyborg, who was looking around. Fire sprayed around them. But they were safely tucked inside the wind bubble, where nothing could touch them.

"You murdered our parents when we were only two! Ever since, we've been orphans, training. When we were five, we had already mastered the five elements powers, and we took on the challenge of the Yin and Yang. But you interfered, causing use to separate and move to different places. So now we're back for or vengeance," Spark said. As Slade stood up, a hard wind knocked him back down on his knees. Lucky and Spark looked at Slade.

"Ying and Yang Unite!" they yelled, and threw black and white energy at Slade. The black energy had streaks of white, and vice versa. A dragon flew out of the massive white energy, and a tiger flew out of the black energy. Spark and Lucky threw the animal smoke at Slade, who brushed it off. But around him, Lucky and ran quickly, and Spark did too. Slade turned around, and fire hit him. Then, twin sais cut at him. He threw out his fists, and contacted with Spark's body. Spark flipped over, but was back on her feet. Lucky charged forward, but the beast inside Slade caused him to throw her across the roof. Spark ran over to her, and saw that Lucky was bleeding and had a bruised cheek. Spark stood up, and Lucky stood up too. The Titans watched as Slade chuckled at the pair. Spark had a cut arm, and was bruised from all the falls. Lucky had a cut lip and bruised cheeks. Slade walked to them. All of a sudden, the ground shook, and the earth around the Titan's Tower rose up. Fire sprayed around the platform, which Spark and Lucky stepped onto.

"Let's finish this battle on this platform. The first to die loses. Let's go!" said Spark as she charged at Slade. She hit with so many quick punches and kicks that he was soon off of his feet. A huge earth hand rose up and took him toward the sky. Fire rose higher and licked him, burning him. Then, the metallic burn of his suit caused him to scream. Lucky grinned as she concentrated her power. She dropped Slade, who was panting. Spark raised her hands and a lot of rain started to fall. The bitter cold rain bit at his burning skin, and he screamed out in more pain. Then, wood sticks flew out of nowhere, and Spark held a bow and arrows, and flung them at Slade, who was pinned to the floor. Lucky and Spark grinned.

"We never want to see you again!" they both yelled, and a black and white flash of energy exploded and Slade screamed once more.

"That was one heck of a fight," commented Beast Boy when they got inside. Lucky was shivering, but Spark stood out in the pelting rain. All the Titans looked at her. She stood still and then chanted an incarnation. Lucky's wound's all healed, and Spark walked back inside. Now Spark was covered with more scratches and cuts then Lucky. And she was soaking wet.

"He's still out there, somewhere. We missed him by half a millimeter," she said. The Titans looked at her with her dripping wet hair which was back in its pigtails. She put on her backwards red cap, and looked at Lucky.

"I have to go back. I have a really bad feeling," she said. Lucky stopped her. She told Spark that she was staying. Spark grinned.

"Sure, just remember what I promised Raph," Spark said as she walked out the doors. Lucky stood up and watched her go.

"I'm leaving in two days. Need anything while I'm gone?" asked Lucky. The Titans stood in shock as she said the last words.

"I'm going to New York."

* * *

Lucky

Chapter 6!!! Really bad, but good!!!! Kind of working on it. I'm a bad writer!


End file.
